Skopofilia?
by sayestoyaoi
Summary: Naruto tahu itu salah melihat kebiasaan tetangganya sendiri tetapi cara 'dia' berolahraga, makan, dan bernyanyi membuatnya menyadari kalau ia lebih 'tertarik' kepada dia daripada kehidupannya. SasuNaru. Ini TREK-TwinStrife- LOH! Comeback fic! Mind to RnR? Warning: BDSM,lemon,spanking.


Voyeurism.

Kebiasaan dimana sang pengidap akan melihat aktivitas orang lain. Biasanya pengidap merasa hidupnya membosankan, ceroboh dan lebih suka melihat kehidupan orang lain.

**Voyeurism © sayestoyaoi**

**Cast: Sasuke Uchiha – Naruto Uzumaki**

**Summary: Naruto tahu itu salah melihat kebiasaan tetangganya sendiri tetapi cara 'dia' berolahraga, makan, dan bernyanyi membuatnya menyadari kalau ia lebih 'tertarik' kepada dia daripada kehidupannya. SasuNaru.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya Naruto sangat tahu betapa salah kebiasaannya ini. Maksudnya jarang sekali kau menemukan orang seperti Naruto, yang suka melihat kehidupan orang lain dan merasa hidupnya begitu membosankan.

Sebagai pembelaan dirinya untuk menghadapi konflik batin, ia menyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa tidak ada salahnya melihat kehidupan orang lain. Kita semua kan pernah melihat kehidupan orang lain lewat mata kita, sekali-kali saja. Masalahnya, Naruto tidak melakukan itu sekali-kali.

Ia melakukannya berkali-kali. Dan ia juga tahu tetangganya sangat sadar dilihat oleh orang lain, bahkan saudaranya pernah mengunjunginya dan bahkan mengomplain. Naruto hanya terdiam tentu saja, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menutup gordennya.

Namun hasratnya susah untuk ditahan, tangannya bergetar untuk membuka gorden tersebut lalu mengambil teleskopnya dan hanya melihat kehidupan pemuda itu. Alhasil ia membuat bermacam-macam kue dan memberikannya ke seluruh penghuni flatnya. Tapi tangannya tak berhenti gemetaran.

Akhirnya ia membuka gordennya hanya sedikit saja, dan di celah-celahnya ia meneropong ke flat disebelah jalan yang pemilik flatnya juga punya. Dan Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah kasar saat tetangannya itu berlari dengan kedua headset, mata meneropong jauh hanya memakai kaus oblong dan celana pendek.

Yang membuatnya takut adalah saat pemuda tersebut menatapnya dengan wajah yang tak bisa dideskripsikan dan akhirnya Naruto jatuh terguling-guling di flatnya. Satu hal yang ia tidak tahu, pemuda di sebrang flatnya tertawa. Karena ia memang melihat pemuda _manis_ itu jatuh terguling-guling di flatnya sendiri.

Naruto belum berkesempatan untuk melihat aktivitas pemuda itu lagi. Ia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanya di panti asuhan, setiap bulan ada saja anak baru. Makanya ia berkerja dua kali lipat yaitu shift siang dan shift malam. Pulang-pulang kakinya sangat lelah dan lantai flatnya tampak begitu nyaman untuk ditiduri. Dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu, bahwa pemuda seberang flat yang ia sering intip, menyadari hal ini.

Entah kenapa pemilik panti asuhan menyadari kantung mata di bawah mata imut Naruto, senyumnya yang tidak secerah dahulu dan tangannya yang selalu bergetar walau suhu di panti asuhan sekitar 39 derajat celcius. Dengan kesadaran seperti itu, ia mencetuskan Naruto untuk cuti sebagai dua minggu; entah kenapa berhasil menyakinkan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja dengan hanya sembilan pekerja untuk mengurusi empat puluh anak kecil.

Naruto pun pulang dan langsung pergi ketempat tidurnya. Dengan hati-hati ia menutup gorden dan mengikatnya. Tangannya gemetaran. Ia butuh pencapain tentu saja dan satu-satunya untuk mengalahi nafsu _voyeurism _adalah dengan nafsu seksnya.

Naruto sudah lama tidak disentuh ataupun berpergian dengan orang lain selain teman-temannya. Dan kadang saat libur lama dan nafsu _voyeurism_-nya sudah tidak dapat ditahan ia akan mengambil vibrator usangnya dan dengan ludahnya ia masukkan.

Naruto akan mengakui satu hal. Ia suka didominasi dan ia sedikit masochist. Fantasinya adalah mungkin terikat di tempat tidur, telanjang ke bawah dengan sebuah vibrator di lubangnya. Yah ia tahu ini salah tetapi ini satu-satunya cara. Jadi ia ambil _handcuffs_ dan ia kunci di pergelangan tangannya. Lalu vibrator ia taroh di mulutnya dan ia masukkan ke lubangnya. Agak mengerang saat merasakan friksi yang diciptakan oleh benda buatan manusia itu.

"Haa.. Ahh.. ahh."

Naruto merasakan betapa nikmatnya vibrator tersebut mengenai prostatnya berkali-kali. Ia sedang berada di level tiga. Tangannya masih bergetar. _Ia butuh lebih_. Naruto memencet nomor lima, dan seketika getaran di lubangnya makin bergetar. Penisnya juga sudah mengeras.

Tangannya masih bergetar, walau sudah berkurang getarannya. Naruto agak menyesal kenapa nafsu yang satu ini sangat besar sekali. Bisa gawat kalau nafsunya tidak dapat dikalahkan, ia bisa masuk penjara hanya karena mengintip orang lain.

Klik.

"AH. AH. Haah.. ahh."

Naruto sudah berada di level tujuh. Kakinya menyampah kesana-kesini. Pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur untuk merasakan lebih banyak friksi. Perutnya mengalami hal-hal aneh, dan ia tahu ia sudah dekat. Ia tahu. Ia hanya butuh lebih banyak friksi.

"_You look delicious_."

Mata Naruto seketika membuka, dan membulat ketika melihat tetangga yang ia sering intip melihatnya dengan _hint_ nafsu di kedua matanya. Orbs hitam itu menjelajahi tubuh mungilnya dan berhenti di tiga hal, penisnya, putingnya dan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau berada di – AH!" Naruto mendesah saat tetangganya, alias Sasuke menaikkan level sembilan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Shuush, diam. Yang mengontrol keadaan disini itu aku, bukan kau." Sasuke berkata menunjukkan seringaiannya yang dimata Naruto terlihat begitu sadis. Naruto rasa.. ia berada dalam masalah. Masalah yang sangat besar.

**TBC**

**A/N: Just so you know, ini prolog and gue hanya pengen tau aja.. keep or delete?**

**RnR,juseyooo! (juseyo itu tolong dalam bahasa korea)**

**HELLO SEMUA LO TAU INI SIAPA?**

**Ini TREK-TwinStrife, yang nulis Help Me, Who's the Best ama Boneka Hantu. Jadi gue memutuskan untuk kembali dengan fic comeback (walau awalnya ini fic udah gue publish di fandom screenplays dengan pair Chenmin [Chen x Xiumin EXO M] karena request seorang 7D-_-) Anyway gue udah publish di fandom screenplays dan hasilnya itu wow! Jumlah review di chap pertama itu sekarang empat puluh empat! **

**Kalian yang baca ini bisa gak ngalahin rekor itu? Kalo bisa ngalahin tuh rekor gue update cepet dah satu minggu ini! Janji gue brayyy. Paling lambat dua hari dah. Dua hari enam jam! **

**OH IYA! Ada gak yang kpopers plus otaku?! Lebih baik lagi kalo lo otakunya itu Naruto, Hunter x Hunter terlebih suka ama anime Free! Lo tau kan ttg klub renang gitu terus ada cowok namanya Haruka yang dipanggil Haru-chan dan dia tanding ama Rin dulu terus Haruka menang dan Rin pindah ama adiknya Gou.**

**Oh iya kalo ada yang suka kpop disini gapapa review ajaa. Sebutkan fandom kalian ya. Gue nerima semua fandom. Elf, exo-stan army, plus, blackjack, shawol, boyfriend, starlight, wonderful, Sone. Multi fandom and multy bias is allowed! Terlebih kalo lo itu Exo-stan ato Army (nama fandom BTS/Bangtan Boys/Bulletproof boy Scouts)**

**Oke ini author note penuh dengan sejarah ini fic dan kpop asdghfjkl. Well yeah, review kay. Yang kpopers juga harus. BANGAPTA! /teleport ama Kai/**


End file.
